


Win Or Lose

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: flirting and teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Or Lose

Letty pressed her foot down against the pedal and her car sped faster down the empty road. Dom's car, and by extension him, kept up with her easy. She knew he was only humoring her. As great of a driver she was, Dom was better.

That didn't stop her from trying.

Letty swerved the corner and hit Nitro on her dashboard for more speed. Dom beat her to the finish line, but she'd been close. That didn't matter though.

Letty wrapped her legs around Dom's waist as they made out against the car. Win or lose, she'd always have Dom.


End file.
